A Wish Come True
by PhantomBlueRose
Summary: How I wish the movie had ended. Starting from Giselle and Edward's date and continuing to the end of the film.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: I saw the movie "Enchanted" and loved the first 2/3 of it but the end just didn't work for me. So this is my version of an alternate ending to the movie where Edward and Giselle end up together__. It's isn't finished yet but I'm posting it in order to get feedback that I will try and use in the rest of it as well as in a revision of this part._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Enchanted" or its characters (otherwise the movie would have ended differently). I'm just using them for my enjoyment and I'm certainly not making money off of this._

As they strolled down the street, Giselle looked over at Edward and sighed. Their 'date' wasn't going like she had hoped. She didn't know how to explain everything that had happened to her since she fell into the well. So many new experiences and new feelings had left her confused. And Edward seemed too engrossed in the sights, and the food, to notice that something was wrong.

"How do you like your hot dog?" Giselle asked desperate to break the silence. Noticing the horrified look at his face, she quickly strove to reassure him. "It's not actually _dog_, that's just what they call it here. A hot dog." Relieved, Edward took another bite.

"It's very good," he said through the food in his mouth. Swallowing, he turned to Giselle. "And now isn't it time for us to be returning to Andalasia, my love? Or are dates here supposed to last longer?"

"Oh, well dates can last an awfully long time. Really it can last as long as you can think of things to do." Giselle stammered quickly. At Edward's suggestion of returning to Andalasia had caused a surge of panic swept through her and threatened to overwhelm her. She wasn't ready to return to Andalasia. Not until she knew for sure what she wanted. Suddenly she realized that Edward was speaking to her. "I'm sorry. What did you say Edward?"

"I asked what else you would like to do," Edward answered.

"Oh, well. We could go to dinner, or the theater, or go dancing," Giselle suggested. Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she bounded up and down on her feet as she grasped Edward's arm. "There is this ball occurring tonight. You do like to dance don't you Edward?" she asked pleadingly.

"I guess," Edward replied hesitantly. "Not that I've had much experience. My step-mother always encouraged me to do my duty to Andalasia and hunt trolls to protect my subject, and that didn't leave much time for dancing. But if you want to go to this ball, then it would be my honor to escort you to it Giselle."

"Oh thank you Edward! Thank you!" Giselle cried as she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. Pulling away from him she glanced down at her dress. "Oh dear, I'd better go change before tonight."

"I shall pick you up when the bells ring seven then my love," Edward promised, drawing her hand to his lips for a kiss. Giselle gave a hesitant smile at him and then turned and quickly walked back towards Robert and Morgan's apartment.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Giselle used the spare key Morgan had shown her earlier to let herself in since Morgan was at school and Robert was at work. She went and pulled her Andalasian wedding dress of the hanger in the laundry room where she had hung it up. Settling herself onto the couch Giselle critically examined the dress. The more she looked at the dress the more despondent she became, while not completely ruined the dress was in no shape to be worn to a ball. And she had no more curtains to use for a new dress. She was just about to give into the tears prickling her eyes when she heard the door open.

"Giselle!" Morgan cried in delight and raced towards Giselle and threw her arms around her. "You came back!"

"Yes I did," Giselle answered while returning Morgan's hug. "Edward and I have decided to attend the ball tonight."

"So Robert and I will see you there then?" a new voice queried. Giselle looked up and saw Nancy standing in the doorway, keys in her hand. "Robert got stuck at work and so he asked me to pick Morgan up from school," Nancy added in explanation.

"Well, I don't know," Giselle replied hesitantly. "I'm afraid the rain and everything has made my dress unfit for the occasion and there are no more curtains that I could use to make something. So I have nothing to wear, and I don't know where I could possibly find a fairy godmother at this late hour"

"Curtains? Fairy godmother? Huh?" Nancy asked feeling extremely confused.

"I know of something even better than a fairy godmother," Morgan said racing into her father's bedroom. Shooting Giselle a look of dismay Nancy followed Morgan with Giselle following close behind, her dress forgotten on the sofa. They found Morgan digging through her father's dresser. With a shout of triumph she held up a gold colored credit card.

"Daddy says this is just for emergencies. And this is _definitely_ an emergency." Morgan stated seriously.

"What does that do?" Giselle asked curiously as she started towards Morgan. Nancy quickly overtook Giselle and snatched the card out of Morgan's hand.

"Oh no," Nancy said shaking her head and replacing the card in Robert's drawer. "Your father would kill you for using that. And since I like you girlfriend, I'd like to keep you around for awhile. So I'll tell you what, why don't you and Giselle come with me to the shop and we'll see if I can find something for Giselle to wear. If we need to buy anything, I'll charge it and if your dad wants he can pay me back. Otherwise, I'll just consider it a gift. A thank you gift, since I'm betting Giselle had something to do with Robert's apology the other day. Sound okay?"

"Sounds okay to me!" Morgan exclaimed already racing for the door.

"Giselle?" Nancy queried.

"Oh yes. Thank you Nancy!" Giselle exclaimed relieved to have a plan in place, as well as something to keep her distracted from the feelings roiling around inside of her. Although the thought did occur to her that given her feelings, going out with Robert's almost fiancé probably wasn't the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the building Nancy quickly hailed a cab and ushered Giselle and Morgan into it while simultaneously dialing her cell phone.

"Robert, hi. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Nancy said. She paused, "Good. I just wanted to let you know that Morgan and I are going to spend the afternoon together so she won't be at the apartment. Mm hmm. Yup. Grown up girl bonding time." At this she looked over at Giselle and rolled her eyes silently mocking Robert's terminology describing Nancy and Morgan spending time together. "Great. I'll drop her off by 5 or so in order to give me time to get ready. Why won't you be there? Well, good look with that. Are you sure the babysitter will be there and able to get in, or should I be heading up there with Morgan? You're sure? Okay. Will you pick me up or should I meet you there? I'll see you at my apartment then. Love you." Snapping her phone shut and replacing it in her purse, Nancy turned and addressed Morgan. "All right, your dad knows where you are now so we don't have to worry about him and can just enjoy ourselves." Settling back on the seat, Nancy spent the rest of the ride chatting with Morgan about school and Morgan's friends. She occasionally tried to draw Giselle into the conversation, but Giselle's lack of knowledge of Morgan's life made it hard for her to contribute.

After about 10 minutes they pulled in front of a building that Giselle recognized as where she and Robert had met Nancy before after Giselle and sent the flowers to her as an apology from Robert. The three of them entered the shop and Nancy immediately pulled Giselle over to a rack holding over two dozen dresses of varying colors and styles.

"Unfortunately there is nothing here that would work for a fairy tale princess gown," Nancy lamented. "And with the ball tonight the costume shops will most likely be all out. So I though we could make you a modern day princess. What do you think Giselle?"

"A modern day princess," Giselle whispered reaching out to stroke the fabric of one of the gowns.

"Giselle? Are you all right?" Nancy asked worriedly.

Shaking herself out of her reverie Giselle forced herself to focus on what was happening. "Of course. I'm fine. I was just thinking. A modern day princess would be wonderful. Thank you for everything you are doing for me Nancy. I know our initial meeting was less than favorable."

"Oh well, I know now nothing happened. It was just a bit of a shock." Nancy responded, her cheeks coloring slightly. "And anyway, every girl should be able to look beautiful when they go to a special event like this with the man they love. So what dresses look good? I can have one of my staff do any alterations real quick if the one you like doesn't fit."

"Oh, I can't even being to choose one. They are all so beautiful." Giselle murmured admiring one dress and then the next.

Nancy smiled, "Thanks. I designed most of them."

"Oh, so you make your own clothing too?" Giselle queried, excited to find a kindred spirit.

"Only some special outfits. Most of the clothes I design I try to sell. Hopefully one of these will be your dream dress. But I think we need a new opinion." Turning around she beckoned to Morgan who was avidly watching one of the seamstresses cutting out pieces of fabric. "Which dress do you like for Giselle Morgan?"

A look of intense concentration came over Morgan's face as she began to sort through all of the dresses. After going through the rack once, she stared at the dresses with a small frown of concentration on her face. Finally, she reached out a small hand and grabbed hold of a silky, plum colored dress. "This one is perfect," Morgan stated seriously.

Nancy reached out and removed the dress and then held it up in front of Giselle, examining the two critically. "I think you're right. Giselle, why don't you go put the dress on and then we can see if any alterations need to be made. There are some rooms over there where you can change," Nancy said handing the dress to Giselle and pointing to a small hallway about ten feet away.

Giselle took the dress and began stroking the fabric but as she examined the construction of the dress her face fell. "It's lovely Nancy, but, but, but how do I put it on?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'll help you Giselle," Morgan said confidently as she started leading Giselle towards the fitting rooms before Nancy could wonder why a grown woman wasn't sure how to use a zipper. Shaking her head in confusion Nancy moved off towards her desk in order to sort through some messages as well as answer questions from her staff before Giselle and Morgan emerged.

She has just finished returning her first phone call when Giselle and Morgan appeared. The dress fit well but was far too long for Giselle's five and a half foot frame. Nancy beckoned her over to the desk. Circling Giselle Nancy eyed the dress, looking for areas that didn't fit as well as they should.

"All right, I think this will work. We just need to raise the hem because even with some great heels this will still be far too long for you," Nancy concluded. Turning to Morgan she asked "Why don't you start looking through some of the shoes we use for photo shoots. Michelle, over there in the green sweater and brown hair, can show you where to keep them. Find some that you think will go with the dress so that I can get a better idea of where the hem should be."

"Okay!" Morgan cried, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she rushed off to start looking for shoes. Smiling at the retreating figure Nancy turned and started rummaging through her desk drawers.

"Can I help you Nancy," Giselle asked, feeling slightly awkward to just be standing there.

"Oh no, I'm just trying to find the pins I keep here so that I can pin the hem the right length."

"Oh, I'm very good at finding things. Let me look," Giselle exclaimed as she knelt down next to Nancy. Giselle carefully knelt on the floor carefully arranging her skirt around her so as not to damage the fabric and began to dig through a drawer in Nancy's desk.

"No, no, that's okay I'm sure I can find it," Nancy protested hurriedly trying to shut the desk drawer.

"What's this?" Giselle asked in awe as she drew a hardcover book out of the drawer. There was no title on it, just a white background with a watercolor painting of an overgrown forest. To Giselle, looking at the painting was just like being back at home in Andalasia.

Blushing, Nancy reached out and took the book from Giselle's hands. "It's just Morgan's birthday present. It was delivered here this morning and since I was picking Morgan up from school I didn't want to have it with me."

"It's very beautiful," Giselle said seriously. "What is it?"

Nancy absentmindedly pushed a lock of hair behind her right ear as she flipped open the book. "It's a book of fairy tales in the first half but the second half just has blank pages so that Morgan can write her own stories too. I figure that way I could convince Robert that it's a way for her to learn reading and writing skills as well as come up with stories with strong women characters in them."

"It's a lovely idea Nancy. Does Robert really hate stories like this so much?" Giselle asked worriedly. "I was telling Morgan some stories about my chipmunk friend Pip and Red Riding Hood and he didn't seem to mind."

"He didn't?" Nancy asked in disbelief. "Thank God. Morgan is only six years old. She should be getting to enjoy fairy tales at this age, not being forced to read about Marie Curie. That has its place but she should also be learning how to believe in the impossible. Robert is a wonderful dad but this was something I wanted to whack him about. Or rather his ex-wife if I knew where she was."

"Why would you want to hit _anyone_?" Giselle asked horrified as her hands rose to cover her mouth in shock.

Sighing Nancy glanced around the room to make sure that no one was within hearing range. "Because she's the one who has made Robert so unwilling to let go and trust anyone anymore. I didn't meet Robert until after Marie left him and Morgan but I can see how it's affected him. He's has trouble opening up to me and trusting that I'm not going anywhere. And he tries so hard to make Morgan, and everyone else around him, see the world has a cruel place because that's how he sees it. And he doesn't want others, especially Morgan, to get caught unawares. After 5 years of waiting for him I know just what that witch did to him and it makes me very sad and angry at the same time."

After a pause Giselle asked, in a very small voice, "Why are you still waiting then?"

Nancy paused for a moment and gave Giselle an assessing look. At that look Giselle felt a feeling of guilt pass through her as she remembered the moment with Robert last night as she remembered that this was the woman Robert was courting, and that he had been planning on asking her to marry him. Finally Nancy answered, "Because I know that he's worth it. I love him, and I love Morgan, and I'm willing to wait until Robert is ready."

Giselle didn't know how to respond to that. She and Edward and agreed to marry within moments of meeting each other and the idea of waiting to get married until both people were ready was a new idea, like the idea of a date. She kept pondering the idea as she idly continued to dig through the drawer and find the pins Nancy had been trying to find earlier. An awkward silence ensued between the two women until Morgan came running up with a pair of shoes.

"Giselle! Nancy!" Morgan exclaimed, skidding to a halt in front of them. "I found the perfect pair of shoes. Look!" Morgan stretched out her arms, one shoe in each hand. Giselle took both shoes and cradling them to her chest she looked at them. They were clear peep-toe pumps with purple fabric lining the edges and silver soles and heels.

"They are beautiful. They remind me of Cindy's glass slippers. Although I hope these are more comfortable than hers. Glass looks pretty but it doesn't bend very well." Giselle said to Morgan.

"Great then," Nancy said feeling more and more confused. First chipmunk friends and now glass slippers. "Giselle put on the shoes and stand up so I can see how much this needs to get hemmed."

Nancy worked quickly while Morgan kept up a constant stream of chatter. Once she had the dress hemmed, Nancy asked one of the seamstresses still there to sew the hem for Giselle. Once that was done the dress was placed in a garment bag along with the shows and Nancy herded them outside for a cab to take them to a local salon for hair and makeup.


	3. Chapter 3

Giselle was relieved when Nancy gave detailed instructions to the people at the salon she had no idea what was supposed to be done there. Morgan was unusually quiet as she watched Nancy and Giselle have their hair and makeup done. Just as they were finished a friend of Nancy's came over to talk. While Nancy was engaged in conversation Morgan reached out and tugged on Giselle's hand.

"Is this what it's like?" Morgan asked wistfully.

"Is this what what is like, sweetie?"Giselle responded.

"Is this what it's like to spend time with your mom?" Morgan clarified.

"I don't know. I never knew my mother either." Giselle answered

"Oh," Morgan said somewhat sadly. "Dad said he was going to ask Nancy to marry him but he hasn't yet."

"Do you like Nancy?" Giselle asked tentatively.

"Yeah, she's fun and she tells Dad when he's being dumb sometimes," Morgan said.

"Well, that's good," Giselle offered. "I'm sure that Robert has his reasons for waiting. Life has been very busy lately."

"Yeah," Morgan said, her face brightening. "Thanks Giselle." She reached over and gave Giselle a hug as Nancy came back.

"Ready to go?" She asked holding out her hand to Morgan who took it.

"Of course," Giselle said forcing a smile on her face as she stood up. They stopped for Nancy to pay the bill and then got in yet another cab. Nancy dropped Morgan and Giselle off with a hug for Morgan and promise to look for her at the ball that night for Giselle. Upon arriving at the apartment Giselle murmured a greeting to Morgan's babysitter and retreated to Morgan's bedroom to finish getting ready.

At precisely seven o'clock Giselle heard a knock at the door. Rising from Morgan's bed she came to join a very confused (and smitten) babysitter at the door with Edward. Edward's face lit up when he saw Giselle.

"My love!" he cried. "You look absolutely stunning." He reached out and taking her right hand raised it to his lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of, of course" Giselle stammered. Turning to Morgan she held out her arms for a hug. "Goodbye Morgan."

"Goodbye Giselle," Morgan said tears starting to fall from her eyes as she hugged Giselle.

"Don't cry sweetie. I promise I will visit. And maybe someday you could come to Andalasia." Gently Giselle pulled away from Morgan knowing that she had to leave. She turned to Edward who had moved towards Morgan.

Kneeling down Edward placed his left hand on her right shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I promise my lady that you will always be welcome in the land of Andalasia as long as I live. And any assistance I may give you here or there will be yours the moment you ask. I swear it."

Wiping her eyes Morgan gave Edward a tremulous, but heartfelt, smile. "Sounds good," she said as she impulsively reached forward and gave him a hug. Edward gently returned the embrace and smiled at Giselle over Morgan's head. After Morgan withdrew Edward stood up, gave Morgan a slight bow and then offered his arm to Giselle.

"Shall we?" Edward queried.

"I'm ready," Giselle affirmed taking his arm. The ride down the elevator was a very quiet affair but Giselle had to gasp when they walked out onto the sidewalk. There waiting for them was an open carriage with a beautiful white horse. There were red roses and white ribbons all around the edge of the carriage.

"Oh Edward, it's lovely," Giselle breathed.

"I wish it could compare to your loveliness but I felt it would at least be a foil to your beauty." Upon reaching the carriage Edward carefully helped Giselle into it. As she settled on the seat she found a purple velvet cloak with a matching silk lining.

"What is this?" Giselle asked.

"I was concerned that you might be cold and so I brought this for you," Edward responded as he reached out to help her put on the cloak. Just as he finished closing the clasp the driver clucked to the horses and started the carriage moving. As they drove through the streets of New York, Giselle started pointing out all of the buildings she had learned during her time there to Edward. After what seemed like a very short time the carriage pulled up in front of the building where the ball was being held. Edward jumped out and reached over to help Giselle out. With a few murmured words to the driver they walked up the stairs and into the elevators that took them up to the top floor. As the door opened Giselle took a deep breath and prepared to face what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Here is an update. Thanks to LaneIA for the review. I very much appreciate it! __I'm going to try and update at least once a week but it will typically be towards the end of the week since I have the most free time then. __Reviews are appreciated, especially if there is something you would like to see improved/clarified/whatever. _

As she walked towards the steps Giselle could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was so focused on trying to keep her emotions in control she didn't even realize that she was still wearing her cloak until Edward offered to help her take it off. She murmured a quick 'thank you' to him as he turned and handed it to one of the servants. Turning back towards the stairs she saw Robert dancing on the floor below. He looked extremely handsome wearing a blue velvet waistcoat with silver embroidery as well as white pants. He was staring at her in disbelief. That made Giselle feel scared and happy all at the same time. She flashed him her brightest smile and then ducked he head feeling embarrassed at being so forward. Before she could gather enough courage to look back at Robert, Edward had already returned and was offering her his hand.

Together Giselle and Edward made their way down the stairs. Giselle felt a thrill run through her. She had always dreamed what it would be like to attend a ball with a handsome prince. If only she could be sure that it was the prince that she actually wanted.

As they took the first step Giselle saw Robert and Nancy embrace as the song finished. Seeing that, Giselle felt the desire to flee begin to war against her desire to throw herself into Robert's arms. Unconsciously she squeezed Edward's hand for courage. She was too busy watching the interaction between Robert and Nancy to see the concerned look that Edward gave her.

"I'm somewhat surprised to see you here, " Robert said with a smile as he and Nancy came to meet them.

"I'm surprised. You said you couldn't dance," Giselle teased.

"I said I didn't dance. I never said I couldn't," Robert parried with a smile, sending an affectionate glance at his dance partner, Nancy. Aware that the social proprieties were not being met, Edward softly cleared his throat.

"Oh," Giselle exclaimed guiltily. "This is Edward". She paused, "He's my prince," Giselle finished simply.

"This is my, my, my, my Nancy," Robert stuttered unsure how to introduce Nancy. Girlfriend seemed too immature and date didn't seem to qualify for a relationship that had spanned almost as long as his daughter had been alive.

"We're together," Nancy clarified calmly reaching over to take Robert's hand. At this Giselle really looked at Nancy for the first time since arriving.

"You look lovely tonight Nancy," Giselle said. "And thank you again for helping me with my preparations for tonight."

"Oh, you're welcome. I glad I could help you find a dress for your prince," Nancy replied with a small shrug.

"Wait," Robert interjected. "You helped her? When did this happen?"

"This afternoon. That was the big girl bonding time Morgan and I had. The three of us headed to the studio and then to the salon" Nancy clarified as she nonchalantly brushed a bit of lint off his jacket.

"Then I owe you a debt of gratitude dear lady," Edward said sweeping a bow in Nancy's direction. "For while Giselle has always been and will always be beautiful to me, you have helped make her outer beauty shine like the bright star that is her inner beauty."

Giselle blushed at Edward's extravagant, but earnest praise of her. Nancy stared at him in awe. "Wow," she breathed.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked concernedly.

"No. It was just the way you said that. So straightforward. Some men could learn a few things from you," Nancy said with a slight elbow into Robert's side. He gave a slight exclamation of pain but before he could say anything the Master of Ceremonies began to make an announcement.

"Well folks, it's that time of night. I would like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany to dance the King and Queen's Waltz."

At this announcement Edward graciously turned to Nancy, "May I have this dance?" Sparing a quick glance at Robert, Nancy nodded her head in assent and smiled as she took Edwards hand and he led her to the dance floor. Giselle fidgeted awkwardly as she watched them go and her hands nervously smoothed the silk of her dress.

After a few moments Robert held out his hand and with a smile queried, "Shall we?" As he began to lead her out to the center of the dance floor Giselle tried to force herself to relax a bit and just focus on the music. Feeling the music flowing through her she began to calm down just as they began to move gracefully around the dance floor. Giselle felt herself surrender to the music, much like she would do in Andalasia before she would burst into song. Some small part of her realized that she hadn't sung since her feelings for Robert had begun and that she had never gone so long without indulging in song.

Her position switched so that she was facing away from Robert as they spun around the room. During one turn she caught sight of Edward and Nancy dancing. Giselle felt her heart break when she saw the bewildered and hurt look on Edward's face and the stricken look on Nancy's. Both of these people had done nothing but try to help her and her actions now could only be hurting them. Trying to banish these feelings and enjoy the moment she found herself listening to the lyrics of the song.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending_

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

All Giselle wanted was the wish she had made before the hag pushed her into the well – happily ever after. But with all that had happened the past few days she was afraid she no longer knew what real and what was pretend anymore. In Andalasia she had been so happy to be marrying Edward, were those feelings real? Or was that just a romantic dream that she created? And some of the same questions applied to her feelings with Robert. Everything here was so new and uncertain that she didn't know what she could trust anymore. Looking at Robert she looked into his eyes questioningly as he started to sing.

"Look how far we've come," he sang softly into her ear. It was exactly what she had told him in the park that day. Dancing to hold her close and dedicating a song with words just meant for her. Overcome with emotion she leaned close to Robert and rested her cheek on his shoulder. As the music began to crescendo Robert began to sweep her around the room and she banished all sad and anxious thoughts from her head and surrendered to the music, the dancing and Robert. As she spun and twirled around the dance floor she spun she beamed in enjoyment, never taking her eyes from Robert's face.

Then the music quieted and they were faced with Edward and Nancy.

"May I cut in?" Nancy asked quietly with only a slight note of accusation in her tone.

Feeling disoriented as she was wrenched back into reality, Giselle murmured, "Yes, of course." Turning towards Edward she gave him a pleading look. All she wanted at that point was just to get out of there and away from the guilty feelings Nancy's presence was causing. Taking his proffered hand she allowed him to start leading her back up the stairs. As they climbed the stairs Giselle tried to hold back her tears. She knew that if she left here tonight that she would never be able to know who was really her True Love. The dance with Robert had left her feeling even more confused. In his arms it was so easy to forget about everything else. He had taken good care of her since he had found her. Granted, the beginning at been rough but since he had acquiesced to Morgan's desire to help her he had been very kind and generous. Even if he didn't always understand, like when he tried to convince her Edward wasn't coming. But having to raise Morgan on his own had to be hard.

Morgan. She was such a wonderful girl. She was sweet and caring and always believed that things could work out, even with her father always trying to get her to see the world for 'how it really was'. At six years old she seemed to Giselle to be much older than she actually was. In many ways they were so alike especially in their desire for a mother. Giselle hoped that Morgan would find a mother. Then with a feeling of panic settling in her stomach Giselle realized that if she decided to stay here with Robert that s_he_ would be Morgan's mother. Giselle loved Morgan very much but she didn't know if it was a mother's love. A mother was supposed to take care of and guide her daughter and yet Morgan so often needed to do that for Giselle.

Giselle felt so confused! All of these new emotions were just swirling around inside her and she didn't know what she should do. She felt Edward stop as they reached the stop of the stairs and he turned to look at her.

"You're sad," he remarked with his voice reflecting both concern and surprise.

Trying to summon a smile to her face Giselle responded in a voice that echoed with forced cheerfulness. "Oh, no. I'm fine," she lied. For a moment Edward paused. Part of him wanted to just accept Giselle at her word and take her back home to Andalasia. They could be married and everything could be like it was. But then he remembered what he had seen when watching the magic mirror earlier. A woman named Oprah had discussed with a man she called Doctor Phil how men and women needed to discuss their feelings in order to have a strong relationship. And if the magic mirror said it then it must be true.

"No, you're not fine," Edward told Giselle gently. He led her to a nearby chaise and sat her down on it. Sitting next to her Edward took both of her hands into his. "You haven't been fine since I found you this morning. Tell me what's wrong, my love so that I can help you."

Giselle stared at Edward, completely in shock. Not only was this unexpected after their disaster of a date that afternoon but he was also the only person who had thought to ask her what was wrong all day. She had been trying to hide what was wrong and yet Edward had noticed what no one else had. But she didn't know what to do. How do you tell a prince that you may be in love with another man?

"Giselle?" Edward prompted gently. He gave her hands a soft squeeze. "Just tell me what is wrong Giselle. Whatever it is I will do what I can. All that matters to me is your happiness."

That broke the floodgates of both Giselle's words and her tears. "Oh Edward," she cried as she leaned forward and rested her head on Edward's shoulder. She felt him wrap his arms around her and rest his head on top of hers. "Everything has just become so confusing since I came here. It was so scary and then Morgan and Robert took me to their home and helped me. And Robert and I had such a nice conversation at the restaurant before Pip showed up. But I was still waiting for you and when Robert told me I needed to accept you weren't coming I got so, so, so angry with him. Can you believe it? I actually got angry! And then I started feeling confused about Robert what I felt about him. Then you showed up and our date was so horrid and awkward and I became scared that maybe this isn't meant to be. And now I just don't know what to do. I don't know what I feel anymore."

After a moment Giselle realized just what she had said and pulled back from Edward. Nervously she looked at Edward's face. He was pale and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes but mostly he looked concerned for her.

"Oh my love," he sighed as he reached out and drew his hand down her cheek. "This must have been so difficult for you. I know I would not have been able to get by without Nathaniel's help and you have managed to do it all by yourself. But you don't have to do this alone. I love you Giselle and I do want to marry you. But more than that, I want you to be happy. I would never force you to do something that you don't want to do. If you need time I shall give you time. And should you choose to stay here I will return to Andalasia and wish you all the happiness this world can bring you."

"Oh, thank you Edward," Giselle whispered.

Giving her a small smile Edward stood up. "Now, why don't I go fetch some of the refreshments I saw downstairs and we shall try a second date. Would that be acceptable Giselle?"

"That would be wonderful," Giselle said with a sense of disbelief. With a slight bow in her direction Edward strode back down the stairs and headed towards the refreshment tables. Feeling truly at peace for the first time that day Giselle stood up. Knowing that Edward would give her the time she needed to make a decision was enough to allow herself to relax and try to sort through her feelings. It was a new experience. In Andalasia you always knew what you were feeling and this complexity of feelings was very strange. As Giselle looked over the dance floor she saw Nancy and Robert dancing together and laughing. She felt a twinge in her heart as she saw the two of them kiss. They seemed so happy together. And they had been 'together' as Nancy had called it for nearly five years. She didn't know if she would be able to wait for someone for five years.

Deciding it was rude to continue to spy on them Giselle turned to walk back to the chaise in order to await Edward's return. As she turned she bumped into someone. She opened her mouth to apologize and instead let out a gasp of terror as she recognized the hag who had pushed her into the well.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is the next chapter. Thanks to antica and __ultraclutch__ for the reviews. I'm hoping to have another chapter up this weekend but it depends on how much work I still need to do. I was in a bit of a funk Tuesday because Brett Favre retired and so I'm a little behind on studying for midterms. But reviews, especially with constructive criticisms, are very much appreciated._

"You!" Giselle exclaimed as she took a step away from the hag and pointed her finger at her accusingly. "You sent me here."

"I'm so glad to see you. I've been so very worried," the hag lisped giving Giselle an earnest look. Stepping closer she grasped Giselle's arms and started to turn her towards the dance floor. "It was such a horrible accident that brought you to this terrible place with so much sadness." Giselle shivered as the hag began to stroke her hair while continuing to speak. "So much pain. To never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another . . . for eternity." Giselle found herself frozen as the hag directed her attention towards the dance floor. She could see Robert dancing with Nancy and Edward at the refreshment table trying to discover a way to carry a full plate and two glasses at the same time. Tears came to her eyes as the hag's words began to reverberate in her mind.

Giselle tried to leave but the hag quickly moved to block her path. "But it doesn't have to be that way," the hag crooned. "No, no, no it doesn't have to end there. I can make all those bad memories disappear." Giselle felt a wave of hope rise through her. To be able to forget and return to how life was before falling through the wishing well! To not have to face a choice between Edward and Robert! But to forget everything that had happened here? To forget Nancy's kindness, the sights of New York City, Morgan and Robert? It didn't seem completely worth it but the choice was still very tempting.

Sensing this dilemma the hag quickly produced a shiny, perfect looking red apple and held it in front of Giselle's face. "Here it is," the hag said cajolingly. "Just one bite and then all of this will go away." Against her better judgment Giselle felt herself being drawn into the hag's proposition. She stared pleadingly at the hag, not even sure herself what she was pleading for – whether it was to be released from whatever spell the woman was weaving or if it was actually wanting to give in and take that bite of the apple. This time when the hag brushed the hair away from her face Giselle didn't even flinch, she was too caught up in the choice being held before her.

"The people that you met, you won't remember anything," the hag promised still holding out the apple. As she began to sense victory approaching a note of menace began to enter her voice even as she was still trying to be convincing. "Just sweet dreams and happy endings"

Trembling Giselle took the apple from the hag's hand and held it in front of her pondering all the possibilities it entailed. Deep down she knew that whatever the hag intended, it wasn't to help her. Giselle could still remember feeling a bony hand on her back shoving her into the well. But the choice before her seemed so impossible that any avenue of escape seemed welcome.

"But you must hurry," the hag insisted. "For the magic will not work unless you take a bite before the next time the clock strikes the hour. Hurry now. Hurry." The hag began to tap her fingers together anxiously as Giselle raised the apple to her lips. "Yes, yes, yes."

Giselle opened her mouth to take a bite when she saw Edward beginning to make his way across the dance floor, heading for the stairs. He was carrying a glass in each hand with a small plate balanced on the top of the glass in his left hand. It was the refreshments he had promised her. At this Giselle's foggy brain had a flash of clarity and she remembered Edward's other promise – that he would give her time she needed to make her decision. Feeling weak with relief Giselle knew that she didn't need the apple. The decision wouldn't be easy but it also didn't need to be made now. She had time to think and ponder and learn and then decide.

"No thank you," Giselle whispered as she began to lower the apple away from her mouth.

With a almost completely repressed shriek of rage the hag reached out and grabbed the hand holding the apple and forced it to Giselle's mouth. She viciously shoved the apple into Giselle's mouth. Out of reflex she bit down.

At first the apple tasted exactly like an Andalasian apple should taste like. Sweet with just enough tartness to give the taste some variety and contrast. But after that first impression you began to notice something wrong, a taste of death and decay that lurked just behind. Giselle felt a sensation that was both icy and burning at the same time begin to race through her body and she began to experience everything that was happening at a distance. She could hear the hag's triumphant laugh and feel her body begin to fall to the ground but it all seemed as if it was happening to someone else. Even the feel of the apple in her hand seemed so far away.

The only thing that seemed real were Robert and Edward down the dance floor. She could see both of them as clearly as if she was standing next to them. Desperately she opened her mouth to call to them but not only were her mouth and vocal cords no longer responding to her wishes but she still didn't know who she truly wanted to call out to. As she dimly registered her body hitting the floor and the apple slipping from her hands and begin its journey down the stairs Giselle felt one tear slide from her left eye as darkness overtook her.

Cackling in glee, the hag lifted Giselle over her shoulder and with a menacing look and a growled, "Out of my way," she made her way to the elevator. As the doors closed she said the words that restored her to her true form as Narissa, unaware of what was going on below.

The poisoned apple had continued to role down the floor until it ran into Robert's foot as he danced with Nancy. He bent down and held the apple before him looking at it with a questioning gaze. He had just turned to Nancy to ask her what she thought when he heard another voice.

"What is that," Edward asked with a note of panic coloring his voice. Being Andalasian he knew that the apple did not bode well, especially with the one bite that had been taken out of it.

"I don't know," Robert replied hesitantly. "It must have fallen down the stairs or something." At this Edward looked up where he had left Giselle and upon realizing what was happening all the color left his face. The plate and champagne glasses he was carrying fell from his hand to shatter into shards on the dance floor. Edward was already charging up the stairs three at a time as he drew his sword from its scabbard. Seeing the elevator doors beginning to close as well as the horrified looks of the bystanders he thrust his sword into the door and felt a measure of relief as they began to open once more. Until he saw who was inside.

"Step-mother?!" he cried incredulously.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: I know I said I would try to have this up last weekend. But between a midterm paper, studying for a midterm exam, working on my Master's Thesis, and trying to get ahead on work for my research job so I could be at the hospital when my grandma had surgery (she's fine, it went well), writing got pushed to the bottom of the priority list._

_Thanks to antica, Nausicaa of the Spirits, and LivvyxBaby for the reviews._

"Edward," Narissa asked in shock. Quickly recovering she plastered a happy (or at least as close to happy as she could get) smile on her face trying to bluff her way out of the situation. "Edward!" But by then Edward was not paying attention to his step-mother. His attention was solely on Giselle, lying on the elevator's floor behind Narissa. Following his gaze, Narissa swept her gown away; more fully revealing Giselle's pale and still form. "I was taking her out for a little fresh air," Narissa explained, lying through her teeth. "She seems to have swooned."

Giving Narissa a look of disbelief and anger Edward hurriedly knelt down. He gently lifted Giselle into his arms, cradling her next to his chest. Narissa continued trying to talk her way out of the situation. "Darling, she's fine," she insisted. "Just leave her. Slap her, give her some water." Turning to the crowd who was beginning to utter shocked exclamations as they saw Giselle's pale face Narissa attempted to reassure them. "She just . . ."

"Somebody help me please!" Edward yelled his voice edged with panic. He knew that whatever Narissa had done to Giselle would not easily be reversed. He could only hope that someone here, in this land that had its own magic, knew of some way to help his love.

Down on the dance floor, Nancy and Robert had been watching Edward's dash up the stairs and upon hearing his cry they both began to hurry towards him. They arrived as Edward was laying Giselle on the same chaise she and Edward had sat on just minutes earlier. Upon seeing Giselle Robert began fumbling for his cell phone. Handing it to Nancy he instructed her to call 9-1-1 and hurried to kneel at Giselle's side.

"You're overreacting," Narissa lectured Edward, her tone flat and annoyed. "You needn't get so upset dear, really."

Sparing just a moment's glance for Narissa Robert reached out and stroked Giselle's hair. "Giselle," he whispered. "What happened?" he asked Edward looking up at him with pain filled eyes.

"Oh, she fainted," Narissa interjected. "That's all that,"

"No she didn't," Nathaniel interjected coldly. He stood in front of the elevator, disheveled but glaring daggers at Narissa.

"Nathaniel, back to the car" Narissa commanded through clenched teeth, her eyes widening in surprise and anger.

"I will not," Nathaniel stated his voice full of anger and conviction. Edward rose to confront his step-mother and the man he thought was his friend and loyal vassal. "You poisoned her," Nathaniel continued, pointing accusingly at Narissa. He turned and addressed Edward trying to make him understand, "She's the evil hag sire! She's the one who did this!"

Slowly the pieces started to fall into place in Edward's mind. "You did this?" he asked Narissa accusingly and in disbelief.

"She poisoned her!" Nathaniel exclaimed and then a guilty look came over his face. "With my help, I'm regret to say sire," he admitted

Narissa saw the look on Edward's face as he heard Nathaniel's story and began to deny everything. "He's lying. Why would I ever align myself with that nobody? Why? Just think about,"

"Silence," Edward thundered. "You lying murderous wretch. When we return home, all of Andalasia will know of your treachery. You're days as Queen will be over!" Edward threatened.

"Take my crown?" Narissa asked coldly. "Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic _dear?_"

That gave Edward pause, after all when you live in a land filled with trolls, evil witches and where song is a common mode of conversation melodramatic doesn't really apply to any situation. "I don't what melodramatic means," he admitted. "But you will be removed the throne forever Narissa, I will see to it."

Narissa hissed at Edward in anger. But Edward gave her one more look of loathing and then turned his attention back to Giselle. He didn't notice Narissa beginning to recite a spell. But Nathaniel knew better. He grabbed Edward's discarded sword and held it her Narissa's throat. "That's enough from you, you viper," he growled.

"We have to save her," Edward said urgently to Robert. "What do we do?"

"What do we do?" Robert asked looking at Nathaniel.

"There's no way of helping her," Nathaniel admitted sadly for in his own way he had come to care for Giselle. "She's done for."

Edward felt his heart his heart shatter. He gently brushed Giselle's cold cheek with the back of his gloved hand and said in an agonizing whisper, "No."

Frantically Robert began trying to think of fairy tales and cursing the fact that he had kept them from Morgan. They might have held a key. But then he remembered Giselle telling Morgan stories and then a memory surfaced. "True Love's kiss," he said breathlessly.

"What?" Edward asked, hoping entering into his voice and his eyes.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world," Robert said gazing down at Giselle.

"Yes, yes of course!" Edward cried. Edward's voice brought Robert out of his reverie and he began to stand up and move so that Edward could take his spot and kiss Giselle. But when he looked at Edward he found the prince staring at him expectantly.

"What?" Robert asked confusedly.

"Kiss her," Edward prodded.

"But, but, but I'm not her True Love," Robert protested. "You are. There's no way."

"She told me about you," Edward confessed quietly. "She told me how confused you made her feel. How these feelings made her uncertain that life in Andalasia was what she truly wanted. You are the more likely to be Giselle's True Love than I."

Robert gazed down at Giselle. Part of him had wondered recently. Giselle made everything seem possible; she made the world seem bright and full of hope again. Could it truly be that she was his True Love? Part of him didn't even think that there was such a think as True Love. After all, until recently he had been planning on asking Nancy to marry him.

Nancy. With that thought Robert whipped around to look at her. By this time she had already passed the cell phone to another bystander. Now she took a few quick steps and took Robert's hand in both of her own. With a gentle squeeze she released him and said, "Its okay. Go." Amazed at her selflessness Robert leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. Turning back to Giselle, he knelt down next to her. Placing his right hand underneath her head, he gently lifted it toward him and bent down. Gently he pressed a kiss to Giselle's cold, unresponsive lips. Pulling back he waited expectantly. When nothing he happened he kissed her a second, and then a third time. Still there was no response from Giselle. "It's not me," Robert said half in sadness and half in relief.

For a moment he grieved for Giselle. Then he realized that there was another man who loved her. "Edward!" Robert exclaimed. "It has to be you."

"What?" Edward asked, hope and fear entwining themselves around his heart. Unconsciously he stood up and took a step forward. As the importance of Robert's actions and words dawned on him he hurried towards Robert's place. Robert quickly stood up and moved out of Edward's way. He joined Nancy and with his right arm drew her close to him just as the clock began to strike the hour.

Narissa cackled. "No one can save her now," she gloated. "When the clock finishes striking she'll be dead."

Edward shot one panicked look at her and then leaning close to Giselle he whispered, "Come back to me my love." Placing a kiss on Giselle's lips he tried to send her every happy thought and every ounce of love and happiness that she inspired in him, first through her song in the woods and then when he saw the strong and brave woman she had become after her finding a way to thrive in this strange land. Pulling back from her he gazed anxiously for any sign of life from Giselle as he heard the final chime toll. Seeing none he bent his head in sorrow as a single tear fell to the floor.

Just as all hope died Edward heard a slight gasp come from the chaise. His heart pounding, Edward looked at Giselle and to his delight found her gazing up at him as color rapidly returned to her face.

"It is you," Giselle whispered joyously. "It's is you!"

Laughing Edward swept Giselle into his arms and spun in a circle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been dreaming of a True Love's Kiss," he sang quietly as he gazed at Giselle in wonder.

"And a prince I know comes with it," Giselle added as she titled her head up for another kiss. After a lingering kiss to the applause of all the bystanders (and the whispered comment that this was so much better than last year's play) Edward gently lowered Giselle's feet to the floor so that she could stand.

Placing one hand on each side of her face he told her, "I love you Giselle."

"And I love you my prince," Giselle answered as a wave of happiness spread through her knowing that it was true. The two of them embraced and stood there until a scream of rage erupted from Narissa and she thrust Nathaniel and the sword away from her. Out of instinct Edward thrust Giselle behind him as he prepared himself to face his step-mother and all of her evil powers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Thanks to antica, LGCoffeeAddict, LivvyXBaby, and Ogehism for the reviews. And Ogehism, I am planning on addressing what was going on in Nancy's head as well as that relationship later. But I think that talk would be secondary considering a dragon is making an appearance. This story is winding down. I'm thinking probably one more chapter to deal with Nancy and Robert and then a final epilogue chapter._

Narissa slowly began backing her way down the stairs, Edward's sword held in front of her. "The most powerful thing in the world," she sneered. "Ha! I don't think so." Narissa uttered a brief cackle. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. You want a show? I'll give you a show." With that Narissa turned and strode towards the center of the ballroom ordering people out of her way. Upon reaching it she thrust Edward's sword into the floor and began an utter an incantation.

"You selfish, evil witch!" Nathaniel cried as he began to rush towards Narissa until Edward reached out and grabbed him. Edward knew that right now that protecting Giselle needed to be their main concern as she would most likely be the target of Narissa's wrath. When Nathaniel looked at him, Edward flicked a glance towards Giselle and understanding dawned on Nathaniel's face. He moved into a defensive position in front of her along with Edward.

As Narissa finished her incantation and became engulfed in magical flames, Edward motioned for Nathaniel to stay with Giselle as he rushed towards the crowd still standing on the steps. "Good people, you need to get out of here," he cried. "My step-mother's magic is a powerful thing and very dangerous." At his words people began running for the exits. Turning to make his way back to Giselle, Edward was surprised to see Robert and Nancy still standing there.

At his questioning glance Nancy answered, "We want to help." Edward opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by his stepmother in dragon form. She was already making her way towards Giselle and Edward moved to intercept her.

"All this nauseating talk of True Love's kiss has made me very, very, crabby," Narissa commented. "And I realized something. If I want to remain queen I'm going to need some sort of story for when I go back." By this point Narissa was only a few feet away from Edward and Nathaniel who were directly in front of Giselle. "Hmmm, what if a giant, _vicious _beast came by and happened to kill everyone. And poor, defenseless, Queen Narissa, well she just couldn't save them. Let's begin with the girl who started it all, shall we?" At this Narissa began to reach out one clawed paw towards Giselle.

"Over my dead body," Edward stated with steel in his voice.

Narissa shrugged her scaly shoulders. "All right, I'm flexible," she said as she grabbed Edward and hoisted him up into the air. Edward began trying to free himself from Narissa's iron 

grip as Giselle stared at him in horror. Turning, she began to make her way towards the balcony. Just before she broke through the windows Narissa turned towards Giselle, "Come along Giselle," she called. "I would hate for you to miss this ending." With that Narissa crashed through the windows and flew off, Edward still struggling valiantly in her grasp.

Giselle rushed down the stairs pausing at the bottom to remove her shoes. She reached Edward's sword that was still standing where Narissa had left it. Giselle felt a new sense of determination rush through her. Narissa had done too much to take away Giselle's Happily Ever After and Giselle was done sitting back and letting her. Yanking Edward's sword out of the floor Giselle ran towards the windows. Seeing Narissa had alighted on top of the building Giselle began to climb up the building, thankful that all her years of living in a forest and climbing trees had given her excellent climbing skills. 

As she began to climb, Giselle heard Narissa taunting her, "Ah, this is a twist on our story. It's the brave young princess coming to the rescue. I guess that makes you the damsel in distress then Edward darling. Keep up dear; it's time to take our tale to new heights." Giselle continued struggling to follow Narissa's ascent up the building. Upon reaching the summit Narissa let loose with a long string of evil laughs while causing lightning to flash and rain to being to pour down. 

Down below, Robert, Edward, and Nathaniel were shielding their eyes from the rain trying to figure out what was going on. Robert felt something bump against his leg. Lifting the object up he realized it was one those rodent balls you could get at any pet store. Inside was a chipmunk that looked like the one Giselle had called 'Pip' at the restaurant. Inside the chipmunk was chattering at him furiously.

"Are you trying to say something?" Robert asked desperately. The chipmunk's squeaks reached new levels of urgency. Nancy turned to Robert and took the rodent ball out of his hands. 

With a shock she realized that she could understand the chipmunk's chatter. "He wants to be let out so that he can help Giselle defeat the dragon!" she said incredulously. "Should I let him out?" she asked turning to Nathaniel.

"Yes, my lady," Nathaniel affirmed. "Pip is a very resourceful creature and I only wish I hadn't thwarted his actions thus far." With that Nancy twisted open the ball and all three of them watched as Pip streaked up towards Giselle, Edward and Narissa.

Giselle had finally reached Narissa and she defiantly called out, "Narissa! I'm not going to let you take him!"

Narissa bent her head down to look Giselle in the face. "We're coming to the end of our story now," she purred. "Are you at the edge of your seat Giselle?" Taking advantage of Giselle's distraction Narissa began trying to smack Giselle with her tail. Giselle gave a little 

shriek of surprise and she tried to dodge the tail. As she ducked behind one of the spikes in the roof Giselle was thrilled to recognize Pip. He gestured wildly and then streaked up the spire towards Narissa.

Narissa continued to crow, "How about this? And they all lived happily ever after!" Narissa began to laugh hysterically as Pip climbed on her head. "At least I did," Narissa gloated to Edward as she brought him to her face. At this point Pip's added weight caused the spire Narissa was holding onto to begin to bend. As she felt her balance go, Narissa flung Edward up into the air. As he began to drop Giselle frantically flung the sword at him, managing to pin his sleeve to a protrusion of the building to stop his descent. 

By now Narissa had begun to freefall, frantically shrieking an incantation. Giselle watched her fall. As Narissa hit the pavement below, a great wave of sparkling black dust rise into the air. With Narissa out of the way Giselle turned to see Edward trying to free himself. He held on to the protrusion with one hand as he tried to release his sleeve from the sword. He managed to do so but before he could get his second hand on the protrusion his grip began to slip. Frantically Giselle began to race towards him screaming, "Hold on Edward!"

Giselle managed to get under him just as his hand finally gave way. He came crashing down on her and together they began sliding down the sloped roof, screaming. Thankfully the rain gutters managed to stop their descent. Nervously both Edward and Giselle peered down at the street below. As the realization that they were safe finally hit them, Edward and Giselle grinned at each other.

Sobering Edward reached out and gently placed his hand in Giselle's cheek, scarcely believing that she was there. "Giselle, you did it," he whispered incredulously. "You defeated Narissa and saved everyone. You were wonderful."

"I just wanted to save you," Giselle admitted as she leaned over and rested her head against Edward's chest. He happily moved his arms to embrace Giselle and hold her close.

"You're the bravest maid I've ever met," he sang softly.

"I was made to finish our duet," Giselle responded.

"And in years to come, we'll reminisce, how we can to love, and grew and grew love, since first we knew love through True Love's kiss," they sang together and then celebrated with a long kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Thanks to the reviewers LGCoffeeAddict, antica, Nausicaa of the Spirits, and choirsinger. LGCoffeeAddict I purposely made it very close to the movie. I loved most of the movie but the end just didn't work so this story was my way of seeing if I could get an Edward/Giselle pairing to work. Speaking of Edward/Giselle pairings, if anyone likes that there is a new livejournal community called EdwardGiselle that just started. And Nausicaa of the Spirits I will try to change that when I do my revision of the story when I'm done._

The three spectators on the balcony all sighed in relief when they heard the singing wafting down from above letting them know that Edward and Giselle were safe. Upon seeing the rescue vehicles gathering down in the street Nathaniel turned to Nancy and Robert and said, "My lord, my lady, please excuse me but I must go and alert your authorities to the whereabouts of my master and mistress. If you will excuse me?"

"Of course," Robert stammered as Nathaniel took hurried back inside. 

As he left Nancy asked, "This whole situation seems like something out a fairy tale."

Taking a deep breath Robert said, "That's because it is." He quickly explained his understanding or Giselle and Edward, how they were from a fairy tale land called Andalasia and Narissa (the one who turned into a dragon) had sent Giselle here to prevent her from marrying Edward. So Edward and Pip (the chipmunk) had come to rescue her and bring her back home. 

As he finished Robert looked at Nancy hoping that she didn't think he was crazy. Surprisingly she accepted it. "It makes the most sense of anything so I'm just going to accept it," she said. 

After an awkward pause, Robert said somewhat sheepishly, "I guess the evening didn't turn out the way we thought it would, did it?"

"No," Nancy replied softly, her face inscrutable. 

Hesitantly Robert asked, "Are you mad at me?"

For a brief moment Nancy closed her eyes and then said to Robert, "I'm not mad at you Robert. I can hardly be mad at you for doing what I told you to do."

"I know you told me to do it. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to see me kiss someone else" Robert commented. He paused for a moment and the continued, "Why did you tell me to kiss her Nancy?"

Sighing Nancy tried to explain, "For a couple of reasons. First of all, your kiss might have saved her life. I would be a pretty heartless person if I let jealousy prevent a potentially life saving act. And I did it because I didn't want to always be your second choice. I love you Robert. I've held off telling you because I knew it would make you uncomfortable. I do love you and I'm willing to wait until you are ready, if you are ever ready, if I think that you love me. 

But I'm not going to wait just to be a second choice. I saw the looks you two gave each other. And if kissing Giselle was going to help you figure out what you wanted then at least I could know."

Robert stepped towards her and began to speak when his cell phone rang. Checking the caller ID he saw that it was Morgan's babysitter. She had probably seen what was going on here on the news and was panicked. He knew he had to take this call but he wished he didn't. "It's the sitter," he explained. "I need to take this."

"Go ahead," Nancy said resignedly already picturing how Robert would use this to once again avoid talking about their relationship. "I'll be inside." She turned and began meandering back to the ballroom, her full skirt swishing softly as she walked. Robert watched her go as he answered the call. He quickly reassured the baby-sitter that everyone was fine and that she didn't need to worry but that they might be home later than expected if they needed to give a statement to the police. 

As he ended the phone call Robert saw Nancy sit down on the dance floor and examine an object she had found there. Quietly he approached her and kneeled down in front of her. He saw that she was holding one of Giselle's shoes in her hands a sad and distant look in her eyes.

"Why so sad?" Robert asked.

"She forgot her shoe," Nancy said with a slight shrug. "Figures."

Gently Robert took the shoe from her and looked at it. "May I?" he asked holding the shoe down towards her feet.

A slight smile came onto Nancy's face and she gave Robert a small nod of assent. Gently he slipped the shoe on her right foot. "It's a perfect fit," he said looking straight into Nancy's eyes. 

Nancy reached out to Robert saying his name but Robert interrupted her holding up his hand. "No Nancy. Let me talk. You and I have been together for five years. You helped me through my wife leaving me alone with a baby and you've always been there for me. But I've always kept you at a distance. I thought that if I stopped myself from letting my emotions get involved then I wouldn't be blinded into making another bad decision. Because I don't know if Morgan could get through that I don't think I could either. And so I kept putting off letting us get to that next level. Then Giselle came along. And she was confusing and infuriating and charming and wonderful. And she didn't let me keep the walls I had built up to protect myself. So I let myself think I could be in love with her. And then . . . I kissed her and I knew I wasn't. I loved the idea of her – someone who believed in True Love, someone who would never dream of betraying anyone, someone who made me believe again. Then I realized that the reason I couldn't love Giselle was because I was already in love with someone like that." 

At this point Robert made sure he was on one knee and he gently held Nancy's left hand between both of his. "Nancy I know you. I know the secret fairy tales you told Morgan and I know that you believe in True Love as much as Giselle does. And I'm finally willing to admit to myself that I can trust my heart telling me you would never, ever leave me like Marie did. I know that you will always be there for me and for Morgan and that you love her as much as I do. Giselle may have made me face these truths but you are the one who taught them to me in the first place. I had planned on doing this earlier; telling myself it was a good decision because of how our strengths and weaknesses matched up. But now I'm doing this for one simple reason. I love you Nancy Tremaine and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"

Stunned Nancy just stared at Robert for a moment and then she threw herself into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Startled Robert lost his balance and the two of them ended up on the floor. Gazing up at Nancy he asked with a grin, "Can I take that as a yes."

"You'd better because there is no way I'm letting you out of this situation," Nancy said as she pressed another kiss to his lips. They stayed that way until a bashful cough forced them to look up and see a New York policeman standing near the elevator.

"Robert Phillip and Nancy Tremaine?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, we are," Robert said as he and Nancy tried to right themselves.

"The couple we rescued from the roof are downstairs and are asking for you, if you would care to follow me I can lead you down there," the officer replied. Robert and Nancy carefully picked themselves up off the floor and followed the policeman down the stairs to the lobby. Standing there wrapped in blankets were Edward and Giselle. Giselle was chattering excitedly to a female policeman with the chipmunk on her shoulder echoing her gestures and adding an occasional squeak himself. Edward was gazing at her lovingly until he noticed Robert and Nancy's arrival and then he gently touched her arm and directed her attention to them.

Giselle's eyes lit up when she saw Robert and Nancy were walking together hand in hand. "Did you two have your own True Love's Kiss?" she asked excitedly.

With an adoring look at Nancy, Robert admitted, "Yeah. I guess we did."

"We're engaged to get married," Nancy clarified.

"How wonderful!" Giselle exclaimed clapping her hands together. "I was just telling this wonderful woman about how Edward and I are going to be married back in Andalasia and now to know you two are also going to be married I think that you should come and have your wedding in Andalasia too. Then Morgan could be in my wedding and yours and Edward and I could host a lovely party for you. After all you both helped us so much"

"You would be more than welcome in my country," Edward affirmed. "And should you choose to join us there I would insist on celebrating your presence and your nuptials."

"Oh, I don't know," Nancy hedged. "It's so soon. Don't you think Robert?"

"I think it sounds wonderful. Morgan would die of happiness and I've wasted too much time as it is. I have plenty of vacation time stored up to go and Morgan would be fine missing a few days of school. So if you want to do it, then I think we should do it." Robert said.

"Really?" Nancy asked incredulously, shocked at this change in Robert. "Then, absolutely let's do it."

"We will need to have a wedding here to make it legal and we could do that later so we can have our friends see it," Robert cautioned.

"Of course, but a real fairytale wedding would be wonderful," Nancy gushed.

"Then you must accompany us," Edward insisted. 

"Hold on just a second though," Robert cautioned. "I can take time off but I need at least a day to take care of things."

"And I need a day to make sure that all of my orders are taken care of," Nancy agreed. "Would it be possible to wait?"

"Of course," Giselle said graciously. "Right Edward?"  
"Or course," Edward echoed. 

With that, the question of lodgings came into play. Edward said that he and Nathaniel had vacated their hotel room earlier that evening. Nancy offered to have Edward stay with her, an idea Robert objected to. Finally it was decided that both Edward and Giselle would stay with Robert. Morgan would sleep with Robert, Giselle would sleep in Morgan's bed and Edward would take the sofa. Nancy promised to meet them at Robert's apartment as soon as she had finished taking care of her arrangements and then headed off to her own apartment. 

Robert, Giselle and Edward headed to Robert's apartment where they were met by a very anxious Morgan and baby-sitter. After dismissing the baby-sitter, Robert explained all that had happened. While she was disappointed that Giselle would be returning to Andalasia Morgan was thrilled to hear about Robert and Nancy's engagement and the upcoming trip to Andalasia. And so all of them went to bed happy, dreaming of what awaited them the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Late the following evening Robert, Morgan, Nancy, Giselle, and Edward made their way to the manhole that functioned as the portal between Andalasia and New York City. Noticing the absence of someone Robert asked, "Where's Nathaniel?"

Solemnly Edward responded, "He felt that he needed time to clear his head about certain things and I gave him leave to do so. He said he would return to Andalasia when he felt ready. Robert nodded in understanding. Then Edward held out his hands to Giselle and helped her down the hole and then quickly followed promising to be waiting for the three New Yorkers by the fountain in Andalasia. As soon as Edward had disappeared and a flash of light acknowledged his passage Robert swallowed hard and looked at Nancy, "I guess this is it. Are you ready?"

Nancy held out her hands to Robert with her palms down ready for him to help her down the hole. "Ready," she said with a nervous grin. Following Edward's example, Robert helped lower Nancy into the hole. Then he sat down at the edge of the hole with his legs dangling. Settling Morgan in his laps he wrapped his arms around her and told her to hold on tight around his neck. When he was satisfied she was secure he took a deep breath and let himself slip down.

Robert had been concerned that there would be a dizzying drop, or else a not so pleasant experience of ending up lying on the bottom of a city sewer pipe. There was an initial fall but after a second or so the fall slowed until it felt like he and Morgan were drifting down on a breeze. Quickly small spots of light began to appear, like when the stars come out as dusk falls. Robert heard Morgan gasp in amazement as they seemed to fall into a miniature version of the Milky Way galaxy and be surrounded by millions of small sparkling stars. 

As these miniature 'stars' began to move towards them, Robert moved to try and shield Morgan from them. When the first one touched his hand Robert gasped. He had expected it to hurt but instead where he had been touched his skin tingled and while it was a strange experience it was not entirely unpleasant. As more and more the stars covered them both Morgan and Robert closed their eyes against the glow and they felt an upward pressure propelling them. Then suddenly everything stopped and Robert felt solid ground beneath his feet and arms around him. Opening his eyes he found Nancy hugging him, Giselle kneeling on the ground chattering to bunch of birds and other woodland creatures while Edward seemed to be reassuring a group of very anxious looking men. 

Robert set Morgan down and watched as she ran over to Giselle amazed at seeing talking animals. Robert slipped an arm around Nancy's waist as they strolled after Morgan and he tried to take stock of how he felt. Despite the fact that he and everything else around him looked like a Disney cartoon nothing really felt foreign, just a little different. Physical feelings seemed less solid but emotions seemed much more powerful here, especially happy ones and so Robert finally understood Giselle's behavior when he first met her. 

Nancy and Robert had just reached Morgan and Giselle and an older, refined gentleman announced that he was Quinn, the majordomo for the castle and he was there at Prince Edward's request to show them to their quarters and that Prince Edward asked them to join him later for a private dinner. Giselle gave Morgan a hug and them moved towards Edward as Robert, Morgan and Nancy followed Quinn at a rather leisurely pace since Quinn seemed to suffer from stiff legs. They were shown to a suite of rooms that was larger than Robert's entire apartment and seemed something straight out of a medieval painting, except not quite so depressing. Quinn said that servants would bring more appropriate clothing for them later. 

Morgan enjoyed playing around on the feather bed until new clothes arrived. Squealing in delight at the princess quality red dress that had been brought for her she squirmed with happiness as Nancy helped lace up the back. Nancy and Robert were surprised to find clothing that was very similar to what they had worn to the King and Queen's Ball, except of far finer quality.

When they were finally escorted to dinner the three of them were greeted by a tired but radiant Giselle and Edward. Apparently for the first time ever Andalasia had been thrown into a panic when first their Prince disappeared on his wedding day and then their Queen had also disappeared two days later. As a result Edward, with Giselle at his side, had spent most of the day attempting to calm everyone at Court down while sending couriers to all parts of Andalasia to explain what had occurred as well as to announce his and Giselle's wedding and coronation to be held one week hence.

Over dinner Giselle asked Robert and Nancy when they wanted to get married. If they waited until after the royal wedding there would need to be a delay of at least a week to account for all of the celebrations that accompanied a royal wedding. But if they would also have more time to have exactly what they wanted. However, if they wanted to married more quickly it could be done anytime between now and Edward and Giselle's wedding but it would need to be a smaller affair.

Robert and Nancy exchanged a look and then announced together, "We'd like to have it sooner rather than later." And with those words a flurry of planning erupted. Edward and Robert discussed logistics while Giselle, Nancy and Morgan discussed clothing. Nancy asked Giselle to design a wedding dress for her (and Giselle then promptly asked Nancy to design her wedding dress) and all three of them worked on clothing for Robert and Morgan.

Within two days Robert and Nancy were married in the castle chapel. Very few people had attended aside from a few courtiers and servants who had helped plan the event and befriended the Prince's visitors. But while it was an intimate event, it was still an impressive and memorable one. Edward and Giselle were the Best Man and Maid of Honor while Morgan was the flower girl. Nancy looked stunning in the gown Giselle had designed that was in many ways a simpler version of her own Andalasian wedding dress. With the sun streaming in through the 

large glass windows behind the altar the scene was a breathtaking one. But the best moment came when the priest pronounced them man and wife and told Robert he could kiss Nancy Robert picked up Morgan and he and Nancy each kissed one of her cheeks before leaning over and kissing each other.

Five days later the wedding of Edward and Giselle was almost the complete opposite of that scene. Robert and Nancy served as the Best Man and Maid of Honor but this wedding was much larger. It was attended by the entire court and as many of citizens of Andalasia who desired to attend and could fit in the church. Giselle set a new fashion with the dress Nancy had designed. The top of the dress was very similar to the dress Giselle had worn to the ball but then flared out into a flowing A-line skirt with a train that was three feet long. When the Prince and his Princess finally kissed there was much cheering and much relief. After a celebratory meal, everyone filed back to the chapel and the Prince and new Princess were crowned King and Queen of Andalasia. After being crowned Edward and Giselle bestowed the title of Duke and Duchess upon the newlyweds in thanks for their help and friendship.

After the week long celebrations the Phillip family returned to New York while Edward and Giselle tried to learn how to run a country, even one as peaceful as Andalasia. But the friendships formed continued despite living in two worlds. The Phillips family would frequently visit Andalasia for weekends and other vacations. And when they needed a break Edward and Giselle would visit New York City. Although they did convince a local fairy to change the portal location in New York to something a little less in the middle of traffic. All of them used the new experiences and feelings change their lives for the better. And so they all had their Happily Ever After, the very thing they had all wished for.

_Author's note: Thank you all for reading this. For now the story is done. I do plan on doing some revisions to the story to add/improve some things that have popped up as I went along. So if there is something you felt didn't work, was out of character, or just needed some extra explanation let me know and I will take it into consideration. As of now I have no plans for a sequel if only due to a lack of plot presenting itself. But if people are interested I would be willing to do a series of one-shots within this universe both during the story and during the Happily Ever After. So let me know if there is a specific scene you would like or if you just like the idea in general. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
